


Adlock Drabble

by little_tinkerxx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_tinkerxx/pseuds/little_tinkerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't really summarize without actually writing it in here, explanation for this at the bottom of the fic. Please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adlock Drabble

Sherlock reached out and grasped Irene's wrist stroking her pulse point, he frowned as he realised something about the feel of her skin didn't feel right to him. He's sure that he remembered her skin being almost silk to the touch and completely flawless, the skin he was now stroking felt bumped, rough, almost grazed. He looked down quickly, raising the end of her soft woollen jumper seeing the small enraged scratches on her delicate wrist, he looked up sharply not quiet understanding fully what had happened to make the strong woman falter. Irene's reply came with a sad smile 'sometimes Mr Holmes, even the strongest of people fall.'

**Author's Note:**

> Awfully sorry that this is such a short fic, I just had an idea for it tonight and decided to quickly write it down on my iPod but when I had finished writing it I thought it sounded perfectly fine this way and couldn't really see a way of making it longer when I type it up tomorrow so I've also decided to just randomly post it tonight. Anyway enough of my ramblings I hope you've enjoyed this little thing please leave some reviews I'd be very grateful, Goodnight :).


End file.
